


NeoCortex's Untitled SPN Idea...

by NeoCortex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't know yet..., M/M, Or maybe earlier..., This would become a Wincest piece later on in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: Lucy's in for one HELL of a shocker...





	NeoCortex's Untitled SPN Idea...

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me at work. I'll explain a bit more after you read it...

Sam stood with his back to his brother, his face set in determination as he stared down the being before him.

 

"Face it Sammy-"

 

"You don't get to call me that."

 

"Oh come on. After all we've been through? I can't even-"

 

"No."

 

"Well okay then. Sam it is."

 

"Sammy?" Dean's voice sounded behind the taller and he took a half step back so he was within arms reach of his brother.

 

"It's okay D. I've got this..."

 

"Yeah, D-"

 

"You don't call him that either."

 

"Seriously? I can't-"

 

"No. We're the Winchesters to you. Nothing else."

 

"See, that's where you're wrong, Samuel. To me you'll always be my True Vessel. So to me, you're whatever I want you to be."

 

Behind him Sam felt Dean's fingers curl around the back of his shirt and at Lucifer's words the grim determination of his face turned into a dark grin, "You're right. I  _was_ your True Vessel. But I'm not anymore... I can never be."

 

Sam watched the Arc Angel's face now as he stepped back into Dean's proper reach, the elder Winchester's fingers getting a better purchase as the younger whispered, "Hold tight and don't let go."

 

As Dean whispered 'Never' Sam's eyes glowed a blinding white and moments before the area surrounding them vanished Sam had the satisfaction of seeing a look of pure shock on The Devil's face as Sam revealed the gift he'd been given.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is an idea I got at work. I don't really know where to go with it.  
> But the idea was that Sam was dead JUST long enough for someone- not sure who at the moment- Upstairs to give him a 'gift' before Lucifer brought him back again.  
> Sam would remember everything that happened but not at first.  
> I just can't figure out how we'd get from there to this point...  
> I mean, I know I want to make it a Wincest fic. And I know that I want Michael!Dean to be involved as well... I just don't know how we got to this point...  
> -slams head on desk- GAH!


End file.
